A New Year's Resolution
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot set during season five. Reid makes a resolution for the new year. Will he be able to keep it, this time or does he expect too much from himself?


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

 _ **A/n this story is set between Retaliation and The Uncanny Valley. I hope you enjoy it and Happy New Year.**_

Emily slipped into the seat directly across from Reid. She studied his face and noticed the deep furrow in his brow as he scribbled something on a piece of lined paper. Emily didn't speak until Reid looked up at her with a question in his eyes. He pushed back a lock of hair and lifted his eyebrows.

" _Why_ are you staring at me?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders as the jet shimmied a bit due to turbulence, then resumed its eastward course toward home.

"You seem – _conflicted_."

Reid narrowed his eyes, which made Emily smirk a little as he flipped the scrap of writing paper over to hide his thoughts.

"What happened to our agreed moratorium on inter-team profiling?"

Emily shook her head. "You don't have to be a profiler to see that you're trying to make up your mind about something."

Reid blew out a breath and turned his confused eyes to look out the window to his left. Emily watched him stare at the black night sky until he sighed and turned back to her solemn face.

"Have you ever made a New Year's Resolution?"

Emily's dark eyes widened in surprise. "I guess – yes."

"An _extremely_ non-committal response," Reid said.

"You surprised me," Emily defended.

"So, have you?"

Emily blew out a breath and said. "Yes, I have. Why is my answer so important -wait!" She shot out a hand before Reid could react and snatched up the sheet of paper.

"Emily! Give it back."

"Shh, or you'll wake up Morgan," Emily stage whispered and held the paper out of Reid's reach.

Reid looked to his right, where Morgan and JJ reclined in their seats. Both were asleep, and Morgan wore earbuds. Rossi slept at the back of the jet, and Hotch worked on a laptop and appeared to ignore their exchange.

"Go ahead and read it," Reid said with feigned nonchalance. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you squeaking?"

"I _don't_ squeak," Reid disagreed, adamantly.

Emily rolled her eyes and pursed her lips as she scanned the wrinkled sheet of paper, filled with Reid's illegible scrawl.

"You resolved to – damn it, Spencer. I can't read this."

"Good," Reid's eyes lit up, and he yanked the paper away from her. "It's none of your business."

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, then said. "Want to play poker?"

Reid stopped in the act of leaving his seat for more coffee. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You and JJ swore never to play poker with me for a long as you live, or until the year 2040, whichever comes first. I believe it was a pinkie swear, which I understand to be unbreakable."

Emily's lips twitched as she tried not to laugh. "That's true, but JJ is asleep and what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What if I _unintentionally_ mention it in conversation."

"You won't because I intend to win and you won't admit to losing without witnesses."

Reid smiled, and it was the smile of someone who held all the cards, literally and figuratively. "What does winning have to do with my accidental reveal of you breaking a promise to JJ?"

"Because when I win, my prize will be the contents of _that_ ," Emily pointed to the sheet of paper, balled up on the table.

Reid's eyebrows climbed into his hair. "You think you're going to win?"

"Yes."

Reid shook his head. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Overconfidence is unattractive, Dr. Reid."

Dr. Reid smirked at her. "Sorry, but my win percentage speaks for itself, wouldn't you agree?"

"True," Emily nodded her head in his direction. "Still, I think I can beat you. I'm – motivated."

Reid shrugged. "Okay, get out the deck. You shuffle."

Fifteen minutes later, Reid put down his winning hand – four of a kind – and smirked in triumph. "I told you."

Emily threw down a lousy pair of threes. "How do you do it?"

Reid swept up the cards and began to make them fly through his hands. "it's a gift."

Emily showed him her middle finger, and Reid laughed loud enough to wake JJ. "Hey," she said as she blinked and yawned. "What the hell?" I'm trying to sleep."

Reid quickly dealt out a hand of solitaire as JJ got her bearings.

"Can't find someone willing to lose to you," JJ asked as she took in Reid's game.

"Nope, but I haven't asked you or Morgan."

JJ shook her head. "No way. Remember Emily and I swore _never_ to play with you again."

"Uh – JJ I have –"

"I'm sure Emily will understand," Reid said, calmly.

Emily clenched her teeth then smiled. "No, I don't mind, JJ. After all, you might win."

"No thanks, Emily. I think I'll go get some coffee."

JJ left, and Emily returned her attention to Reid, who looked like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary.

"One of these days, Reid."

"You don't scare me," Reid said.

"Remember," Emily said as she stood. "Revenge is sweet."

"If I had a nickel…" Reid remarked.

Emily sighed and turned to join JJ at the back of the jet.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid dumped his messenger bag on the sofa and threw himself down beside it. He opened the bag and removed the ball of paper with his New Year's Resolution. He smoothed it out and read the words he'd scrawled.

 _I resolve to do whatever it takes to protect my team and all innocent persons I encounter, even if I have to die for them._

Reid climbed to his feet, stretched and walked slowly to his desk. He opened a drawer and removed a small box. He opened the box and added the sheet of paper to five resolutions, written with the same, impossible goal.

"I'll do better this year. I swear," Reid said and closed the box.


End file.
